Colin Mochrie
Colin Andrew Mochrie appeared on the British and American editions of Whose Line. Along with frequent partner-in-crime Ryan Stiles, Colin is one of the performers most closely associated with Whose Line, and is responsible for many of the classic moments of the show on both sides of the Atlantic. Beginning his career as a rather nervous performer with a decided inability to sing, Colin soon developed a role as the person acting out the scene while Ryan provided the Sound Effects, as well as teaming up with Ryan in the various Home Shopping-style games. His lack of singing ability never seemed to get in the way, as his custom of ending Hoedowns by fainting, rather than rhyming the final line (or deliberately singing in free verse) became a well known feature of the show. Curiously, he was able to sing well - if unusually - in games like Prison Visitor (where he is responsible for one of the more famous songs, detailed in that article). His Hoedown abilities gradually improved, and it became his new custom to feature elaborate puns ("Then he'd hit you with a flower/He was Dirty Hare Krishna") in his verses. By the time the show crossed the Atlantic, Colin had become a regular and moved beyond his comic inability to rhyme in order to become a highly successful member of the cast. Still paired with Ryan, he was responsible for many of the most peculiar lines in Greatest Hits (including the suggestion that he would pay "upwards of my life savings" for the CD set being sold). The Ryan-Colin team also featured in the audience-participation version of Sound Effects (frequently responding to the amateurish effects in ways which made Drew Carey laugh uncontrollably) and also in Narrate, in one performance of which Ryan actually kissed Colin. By this point, the major humour at Colin's expense was his baldness and the fact that he was from Canada. His abilities in Scene to Rap were always rather questionable, however, frequently veering off into the realms of insanity. His ending lines in Irish Drinking Song became a major strong point of his, making any of his fellow performers double over in laughter. It's usually considered an insult to say that someone is "funny looking" since it is shorthand for ugly or weird, but Colin is a textbook example of someone who is funny looking in the good sense (at least if you are a comedian). His rubber face, poppy eyes, expansive forehead and physique went a long way to selling his humorous bits which would not have been nearly as funny if presented by someone with the face and body of, say, Chip Esten. Colin holds the interesting distinction of being the only performer to have a Hoedown performed about him. Near the end of the British incarnation of Whose Line, a Hoedown was called with suggestions being made for "Cheese" and "Alcohol". Clive Anderson seemed rather dismissive of these suggestions, which resulted in one audience member suggesting "COLIN", and thus creating history. The closest that any other cast member has come has been a Hoedown about "Ryan's Wife". Colin's appearances (UK) Series 3: Episodes 5, 9, 12 and 17 Series 4: Episodes 7, 9, 11 and 13 Series 5: Episodes 1, 4, 6, 8 and 9 Series 6: Episodes 1, 3, 6, 9, 10 and 11 Series 7: Episodes 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 Series 8: Every episode - 14 in total Series 9: Every episode - 19 in total Series 10: Every episode - 11 in total Colin's appearances (US) Colin appears in every show! Category:US Castmembers